Load carrying compartments such as truck trailers and cargo containers typically utilize pivoted doors as one end wall to facilitate loading and unloading. A lack of cross bracing at the door opening permits some distortion of the door frame and compartment (so-called "racking") when subjected to uneven support or load-induced stresses. Door control mechanisms are used with such doors to retain the doors closed and typically include one or more lock rods extending the height of the door, a latching cam at each end of the rod or rods, and keepers on the door frame to receive the cams. Some of these mechanisms utilize latching cams with portions extending laterally on opposite sides of a lock rod to prevent racking, i.e., transverse distortion of the rectangular shape, of a truck van, truck trailer, or cargo container. Mechanisms of this type in which the latching cams are provided with forked portions that latch the door and also aid in aligning the door relative to a door frame are particularly advantageous and three such constructions are disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,099,473, 3,484,127 and 3,695,661 over which the present invention constitutes an improvement.